


Next Time

by kelios



Series: Moments [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Jensen gets a little crazy when he's drunk, and Jared can't help but go along, especially when it's what the both want. Or is it?





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Instagram vid Jensen posted 8-25-17. It's not real, or what i think really happened. I adore Jensen and he would never do this...please don't hate me lol

Jensen drags him into the bathroom of their hotel room with an abrupt giggle, yanking him down into a kiss that's soft and almost dreamy. 

“Gonna do it, Jay,” he whispers, more than half drunk and as serious as Bob after ten takes. “Just like we talked about. Gonna show em all.” The hand on the back of Jared's neck squeezes briefly. “You good with that, Jay? You sure?” 

Jared nods, throat tight. “Let's do it, Jen,” he whispers. It's not what they planned, but he doesn't care--it’s what he wants, what _they_ want, and right now, in this moment, that's all he cares about. 

Jensen smiles, lighting up the whole damn room. “Let's get em warmed up first,” he says, giggling again. “Make sure they know something's coming, make sure they're all watching.” He pulls out his phone, opens Instagram for a live video, and excitement creeps up Jared's spine. No going back now.

“For the record, I want it to be known that this is a really bad idea,” Jensen intones solemnly, staring directly into the camera. He barely gets the words out before he's grinning.

“I agree,” Jared says helpfully, nodding as he fights back a grin. “Really bad. Yep.” 

Jensen giggles again, soft and helpless, smiling so wide Jared's face hurts in sympathy. He hits “end” and “post”, then does whatever it takes to send the vid to Twitter too. They watch in amusement as the fandom explodes, checking a few accounts and not surprised to see that some of them are already wishing for exactly what they're going to get

After a few minutes, Jensen closes out the app and reopens Instagram. “This is it, Jay,” he says softly, wonderingly. “We'll post tonight, answer some questions at the con on Sunday, and file the papers on Monday.” 

“I love you,” Jared says softly, and Jensen lifts the phone ad hits record. “Hey, fandom,” he says with a smile. “So, me and Jay have some great news we want to share with you.” 

Jared picks up when Jensen pauses. “When we met 12 years ago, neither Jensen not I knew our lives would change forever.” He smiles softly at Jensen. “We didn't know we would fall in love.”

“But we did,” Jensen continues. “It's been a tough road, but we've decided it's time to share with the world.” He tilts his face toward Jared and smiles. “I love you, Jay.”

“I love you too, Jen,” Jared echoes, unable to stop himself from smiling back. Jensen reaches for him, the camera still rolling, and tugs him down for a kiss. Its deep and dirty, and Jared loses himself to it completely, forgetting all about the camera until Jensen pulled back with a satisfied smirk.

“Goodnight, #SPNFamily,” he says with a grin, and points the camera toward Jared, who blows a kiss.

“We love y’all guys,” Jared says, and watches in awe as Jensen hits “end” with a dramatic flourish. Jared pounces, joy and laughter radiating from him as he kisses Jensen again, already fumbling with his clothes.

“C’mon, Jay, let me get it out there,” Jensen laughs, and gropes for the send button. The phone clatters to the floor as Jared finally gets his hand around Jensen's cock and they both groan. 

“Love you so fucking much,” Jared breathes, latching on to the delicate skin of Jensen's neck. Jensen groans again, and pulls back to shove toward the bedroom. 

“Strip,” he orders breathlessly, teeth sinking into that plump lower lip as Jared obeys. “I want you inside me.”

“Fuck,” Jared moans, and all but rips his clothes off in his haste. Jensen is sprawled on the bed by the time he's done, stroking his cock lazily.

“This is what we should have showed them,” he says, voice low and rough as Jared coats his fingers with slick from the bottle they'd left on the nightstand earlier. He spreads his legs, making room for Jared with his body as well as his heart. His back bows beautifully as Jared pushes two fingers straight in, trusting that Jensen is still loose enough from earlier to take him.

“Shoulda,” he says with a shudder as Jared spreads his fingers. “Shoulda showed them how much I fucking love your cock.”

“Next time,” Jared says, and kisses him as he lines up and pushes in deep, one hard thrust that knocks the air out of both of them. 

“Fuck, yes,” Jensen groans, and digs his hands into Jared's hair.

“God you feel good,” Jared breathes. “Gonna make you feel me for days.” He snaps his hips hard and Jensen swears against his lips.

“Gonna cancel our golf game tomorrow,” Jensen promises, wrapping one hand around his cock and stroking himself fast and hard. “Gonna spend our first day of freedom right here with my mouth on your dick.” 

Jared slams into the tight clench of Jensen's body with an almost feral sound as Jensen yanks him down and latches onto his throat. 

“Gonna mark me up?” Jared demands hotly “Gonna show everyone who I belong to?” Jensen sucks harder, drawing blood to the surface of Jared's skin, right above where his shirt will sit tomorrow and Sunday.

“Mine,” Jensen growls, licking over the stinging mark, and that one word does Jared in, sends him falling over the edge as pleasure sears through him. Jensen cries out as he comes, low rumble thrilling through them where they're pressed together.

Afterward, Jared leaves Jensen's body gently, reluctantly, and gets a cloth to clean them both up. Jensen pulls him down into a rough embrace, already drifting off.

“We did it, Jay,” he says drowsily, sleep slurred and happy. “We fucking did it.”

“Yeah, we did, Jen,” Jared murmurs against his jaw. “We finally did it.” He smiles as his eyes slip closed.

Jared wakes up the next morning to Jensen's lips around his cock, Jensen's slick fingers teasing at his hole. “Morning, Jay,” he says sliding off with an obscene pop. His voice is already rough, fucked out, and Jared can't help the whine that slips out.

“Jen…” he begs, and Jensen smiles evilly as he ducks down to take Jared in as deep as he can. Jared's hips buck against his will, and the bruises Jensen leaves holding him down roll his eyes back into his head as he comes with a shout.

“Good morning to you, too,” Jared says when he remembers how to talk, and gets a lazy smile in return as Jensen slowly writhes against him, dotting his hip and thigh with precome, sticky and warm. 

“Look at you,” he rasps, and leans up to lick the bruise he'd left on Jared's throat the night before. “So fucking beautiful.” Jared wraps a hand around the back of his neck with a groan, urging him on, and Jensen comes with his teeth in Jared's skin and his cock in Jared's hand, and Jared thinks, in that  
moment, that he's never been happier.

“Makeup is gonna kill you,” Jared says a little while later. They're cleaning up, taking their time, debating room service. He fingers the really spectacular bruise that starts right above his collar and decorates about three inches of skin. “Fucking vampire.” 

“Gotta stake my claim,” Jensen says with a leer. He presses up behind Jared, fits his hands to the fresh bruises on his hips. “And I'm sure as hell not showing them _these_.”

Jared laughs, shivery heat racing over his skin. “I can't believe we really did it,” he says, turning to face Jensen with a sappy smile that he'd probably be embarrassed about any other time.

Jensen looks away, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck, unconscious Dean tell that makes Jared's stomach drop a little. “I kinda can't believe we did either,” he confesses.”There's gonna be a shitstorm waiting for us back at the office. And in Austin. And in L.A.”

Jared's smile falters. “But the fans will love us,” he says, trying to lighten the suddenly more somber mood. “Right?” 

Jensen makes a visible effort to pull himself together. “Oh, they’'ll definitely be excited. Sunday is gonna be a hell of a day.” He sighs. “C’mon, let's order breakfast and face the music.” 

Jared trails after Jensen, feeling lost. He grabs Jensen's phone from the floor where he'd dropped it last night after sending their confession of love out over the internet. Jensen mutters an absent minded _thanks_ and starts scrolling through his messages, them suddenly sits upright.

“Jay?” he says in disbelief, but Jared is already staring at his own phone. 

“There's nothing there,“ he says, empty dread coloring his voice. “Jensen, what happened?”

“I don't know,” Jensen says and there's no hiding the color of his voice either. It's relief, and a little shame. “Jay...it looks like it didn't load after all. We're clear.” He looks up and sees the shock on Jared's face and hastily adds, “If we want to be, I mean.”

“Jen…” he starts, devastated, but Jensen hurriedly interrupts. 

“We were drunk off our asses,” he says, trying for reasonable. “And you know it's really not fair to the girls to do it that way.”

“The girls,” Jared says dully, and Jensen flinches.

“We'll just stick to our original plan,” Jensen says placatingly “This is for the best, Jared. You know how upset everyone would be if we'd really posted a make out video on Instagram. We'd be a joke.”

“A joke,” Jared repeats, and turns away from the relief in Jensen's eyes. 

“Hey.” Jensen grabs Jared's arm as he walks past, offers him a smile. “You okay with this? With how everything worked out?” His voice softens. “C’mon, man...it's just a few more years. Just till the kids are old enough to understand. We’ll be done before you know it.”

“Yeah,” is all Jared can manage. “Just gonna call housekeeping and have them send up a scarf from the gift shop.” He fingers the bruise on his neck. “Don't want anyone to see.”  
Jensen stands, swinging Jared into his arms with a bright smile and a mock growl.”Oh, I wouldn't say that… _I’m_ someone, and I definitely like that look on you.” He pries Jared's phone out of his hand and coaxes him back toward the bed, pushes him down and straddles Jared's hips with a lascivious grin. 

Jared smiles back, and wonders how quickly he can get to the bottom of the bottle of whiskey in the suitcase.


End file.
